


In Season

by Asagi_translator



Series: In Side Out (Japanese Translation) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Teen Angst
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ロキの幼少時代は秘密に満ちた辛いものだった。自分の奇妙な身体が恥となり、そして兄にどうしようもなく惹かれる心も醜く思えてならない。これらの要素は彼を緩やかに、だが確実に破滅へと追いやるのだった。そして今、ミッドガルドへの行程に不安を隠し切れないロキはなんとか気を紛らわせようとするが、彼の本当の苦難はまだこれからなのだった。





	1. あの頃

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761780) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 

幼い頃、ロキはそれまでの短い人生の大半を、他の同年代の少年とそれほど変わらない存在として自分のことを認識していた。もちろん、他の子供たちよりは頭もいいし、才能にも富んでいたが、彼の目に見える違いなど、そんなものだった。彼の幼少時代は幸福で、黄金界の王子としての特権階級のもので、両親が彼から隠していた恐ろしい秘密に対してただひたすらに無知だった。

至福のタペストリーに編み込まれた彼の人生の糸がほつれ始めたのは、ベッドのシーツに赤い血痕をつけて目覚めたある朝のことで、それ以降の数世紀をかけて着実に破かれていき、フリッガが死んだ日、ついにそれは引き千切られたのだった。

当然のことだが、彼女は始めからそのことを知っていた。ずっと昔、オーディンが彼女の腕に預けた弱々しい鳴き声を上げる赤子が本当はヨトゥンの子であることは、始めから。だからと言って、彼女の胸に湧き起こったどうしようもないほどの愛情を損なうものではなかった。彼女はロキが初めて潤んだ瞳とわななく唇で彼女を見上げた瞬間からその子を愛していたが、彼の持つ秘密を知ったのは、初めて湯浴みをさせた時だった。赤子はひとつの性ではなく、ふたつとも持つ特別な存在だったのだ。フリッガにとって、それで何かが変わるわけではなかったが、それでも心配にはなった。当たり前のことだろう。彼女はロキが第二次性徴を表す頃から彼が直面するかもしれない問題を憂うのだった。このため、家族の一員が増えたこの時期に不要な緊張状態をもたらすと信じ、彼女はこの事実をオーディンから隠すことにした。そして、ロキにも何も告げなかったのだ。

少なくとも、直接には。

彼に真実を明かす寸前までいったのは、ロキとソーが授業をさぼって泳ぎに出掛けようとしていると知った時だった。ロキは幼い子供の頃から非常に口が上手く、彼がもっとも楽しむ行為はソーと共通の友人たちを唆して「老いたビヤルテ」の歴史授業を抜け出し、近くの泉へ泳ぎに行くことだった。老いたビヤルテはその名の示す通り、闇よりも年老いており、目がほとんど見えなくなっていたので、ロキは彼自身と他の生徒たちが静かに歴史の教科書を読む幻影を作り出し、ロキを筆頭にお互いにくすくすと笑いそうになるのを抑えながら廊下を忍び歩きで進むのだった。番兵の後ろをすり抜けて、泉まで続くけもの道を競い合いながら駆け降り、そこら中に衣服を放りやるのだ。

完璧な作戦だったはずだが、どうにかして老いたビヤルテがこのことを知り、ロキとソーは厳しい顔をした両親の前で常習的なずる休みを告白する羽目になったのだった。オーディンは二人を同様に処罰した――ロキは悪戯の発案者であったため、そしてソーはまったく王子として相応しくないことに、けたたましく弟のせいだけにしようとしたためだ。二人が立ち去るよう告げられた後、フリッガはロキだけを引き寄せ、二人きりになってから息子の目をまっすぐ覗き込めるよう膝をついた。

「もう兄上やその友人たちと泳ぎに行ってはいけませんよ、かわいいロキ」彼女は静かに告げた。「授業中はもちろんのこと、休みの日にもだめです。危ないし、何よりも不適切なのよ」

ロキはこれが酷く不公平に感じられ、泣きだしていた。母が涙を見せる彼の姿に弱いことを知っていたのだから。「危ないの？どうして？泳ぎに行くのはそんなにも悪いことなの？泉は危険なの？どうして誰も僕に教えてくれなかったの？僕のせいじゃないよ！どうして僕を叱るの？僕、知らなかったのに！」

「ああ、ロキ」フリッガは溜め息をつくと、彼の隣の床に直に座れるよう、長いスカートの裾を綺麗に並べた。「泉そのものは安全です。いつでも泳ぎに行ってもいいのだけれど、他の子供たちと一緒ではいけません」

「でも、どうして？一人で泳ぐなんてつまらないよ！誰とも遊べないじゃない！ソーは他の子たちと泳げるのに、どうして僕はだめなの？」

「それはあなたが他の男の子たちとは違って、とっても特別な子だからですよ、ロキ」

ロキは直ちにすすり泣きを止めると、フリッガが予想したとおりに耳を傍立たせていた。子供というのはとんでもなく自己中心的なものだと彼女は知っていたし、ロキも例外ではなかった。これが問題となる前に、その性格を矯正できればよいのだが、と彼女は考えた。

「ロキ、あなたの身体には大きな魔力と強い力が秘められているのよ」彼女は子供に告げる。「そして、それはあなたのお友達には決して見せてはいけないの。もし、彼らが知ってしまえば、あなたからそれを奪おうとするかもしれない」

ロキの目が大きく見開かれた。こんなに幼くては性についての知識は微々たるものしかなかったが、魔力についてはよく理解していたし、彼は自身の能力については――同年代の、彼よりも体も大きく力も強い者たちに勝る唯一のものとして――それを守ることに余念がなかった。

身を守るように自分の肩を抱きしめると、彼は不安そうにしていた。「僕、みんなにずっと秘密を見せていたの？もう、知られちゃった？」

「まだだと思うわ」フリッガは弱々しい笑みを見せた。「でも、この世の終わりではないわ、ロキ。水遊びをするのを禁じるわけではないの。あなたが泳ぎたくなったら、私が連れて行ってあげます。水の魔法を教えてあげるわ。それなら、どうかしら？友達と遊ぶのよりはつまらないかもしれないけれど――」

「ううん、そんなことないよ！」ロキは前歯の抜けた笑顔を見せた。「魔法を習う方が、ソーに顔に水をかけられるよりずっと楽しいよ！」

フリッガは笑い、ロキは彼女の首に細い腕を回し、すっかり機嫌を直して抱き付いてきた。こうして、彼の純粋さはもうしばらくの間守られたのだ。

その時の決断は、その先何年もフリッガを後悔させるものとなった。

________________________________________

ロキが十三歳になり、成長過程が自然と徐々に遅くなっていく時期に差し掛かったある日、彼は青褪めた悲愴な表情を浮かべてフリッガの前にやって来ると、率直に告げていた。「母上、私はきっと恐ろしい病に罹ってしまいました。血を流し始めて三日になりますが、医務室のどんな薬草を使っても、治まらないのです。きっと、私は死んでしまいます」

フリッガの心が打ち砕かれた。その時やっていたことを放り投げ、彼女はロキを腕の中に引き寄せると、どうか許してほしいと懇願し始めたのだ。

驚いて、彼は何を謝っているのか尋ねた。

「もっと前にあなたに伝えなかったことを」と、彼女は言うと、涙に濡れた目を瞬かせた。「あなたが持つ特別な差異について何も教えずに、何も知らせないままここまで育ててしまったことを。ああ、私の大切なロキ、本当にごめんなさい」

ロキは完全に混乱し、きっともう少しで自分は死んでしまうのだと思って、とても怖がった。フリッガはそんなことはないのだと教え、侍女たちに下がらせた。息子を奥の個室に連れ込むと、そこに座らせ、彼女はずっと昔から連綿と続く、多くの母親が娘たちに聞かせてきた難解な話を正直に話したのだった。

ロキはひどく打ちのめされた。反射的に感じた恐怖と羞恥が治まってくると、悲哀が彼の胸中に根を張り、すでに疲弊しきっていた体の奥から引っ張り出すように、滝のような涙を流させた。彼に問い質される疑問にフリッガはできるだけ答えてやった。振り返って見てみれば、それらのいくつかは説明がついた。たとえば、彼の生まれ持った魔術の才能。これは主に女に見られる特徴で、長らく女性の領域だとされていた。それに、彼の心理に見られる様々な特徴もある――言語に明るく、雄弁で、感情の表し方の特徴、社会性、特にアスガルドの男女の社会間を軽やかに行き来できる才能があった。無意識に男女の差別を行わないその姿勢は友人たちの間で彼を人気者にしており、民衆の間でも彼は愛されていたのだと知って驚いた。

「あなたはいつか、素晴らしい王様になるわ、ロキ」フリッガが彼に告げた。

「もしかしたら、どこかのお后さまになるだけかもしれないですけど」彼は冷ややかに言った。「そしていつか、決して王にはなれない私の息子が涙と血を流した時に同じ嘘を言ってやるのです」

彼の言葉は彼女を深く刺した――彼の意図したとおりに――だが、それでも彼女は彼の母親だったし、この時ほど苦痛に満ちた顔をしたフリッガを見たことがなかった。苦い気持ちは一瞬で消え去り、彼は横柄な態度を取ったことを謝った。フリッガは彼の憤懣を理解していたので彼を許し、抱きしめ、次に口にした言葉を紡ぐために腹を括ったのだ。

「このことは誰にも話してはいけませんよ。あなたが疑問に思っている数々のことの答えを知る日が来るまで、このことは私たち二人だけの秘密にしておいた方がいいでしょう」

「でも、なぜですか？なぜ父上が知ってはならないのですか？ソーは？兄上からどうやってこのことを隠し通せばよいと言うのです？いつも一緒にいるのに」

フリッガはそのことを考えないようにしていたが、母親の想像力というのは、子供たちに降りかかる最悪のシナリオを思い浮かべる時に最大限に活かされてしまうものだった。彼女が懸念するのはソーがロキの身体的な違いをからかったり虐めたりすることではなかった――否、そんなことならば少しばかりの躾と叱責でいくらでも対策が取れる。彼女が最も恐れるのは、あと数年もすれば、ソーがその身体的な違いに強い興味を示し、そして…

そうなる可能性は低いものの、可能性として存在しているので、フリッガにとってはそれで充分脅威だった。

「彼らは理解してくれないと思うわ、ロキ」彼女は告げた。「いつか、ずっと先になったら伝えても良いかもしれませんが、今はいけません。あなた自身が自分について…」

「自分の正体について知る時が来るまでは？」彼は鋭い口調で言葉を継いだ。「私をこんな化け物にした呪いの正体を知る日が来るまでは、ですか？」

「あなたは化け物なんかじゃありません、ロキ。呪われてもいない。あなたは頭脳明晰で、才能豊かな、私の美しい息子。そして、私たちは一緒にこの道を歩むのです。あなたを愛しています。ロキ、この先どんなことがあろうとも、私はあなたと共にいます」

________________________________________

母の優しい言葉を信じたかどうかはともかく、その日以降、ロキは変わった。彼の魔法は暗い、邪悪な影を持つようになった。フリッガの下で魔法を学ぶ時間は減り、その代わりにアスガルドの書庫の片隅に閉じこもったり、夜間に宮殿を抜け出しては闇市で健全とは到底呼べないような魔術書を探しては独学で腕を磨くようになった。恐ろしげな幻影や心を操る呪術が彼の得意な分野となり、宮殿に仕える者たちを恐怖のどん底に落とすことが彼を大いに楽しませるようになった。彼は説得力のある役者であり、さらに説得力のある嘘つきだったので、両親をも騙し続けることができた――少なくとも、ついに彼の仕業だとばれるまでは。時には悪戯を仕掛けて数年経ってから捕まることもあったほどだ。

家族に関するところでは、ロキのソーとの関係は他の全員との関係と同様に変わり果てた。他人から自分を遠ざけ、自分の周りに防壁を築き上げて、ロキはこの裏に恥ずべき生理的な出血や女性的な特徴を隠すようになったのだ。同年代の若者たちが筋肉をつけて大きな体を得たり、髭を生やすようになる様を羨んだ。彼自身はいつまでも細身で髭が生えることもなかったのだから。一応、背はある程度伸びたし、やがては声変わりも来て低くはなったが、その質は滑らかで柔らかなままで、男性的な重みを実らせることは終ぞなかった。兄が正常に発達し、多くの者たちに好かれる様を遠くから眺めるロキは、彼をひどく妬んだ。ソーは理想的なアスガルドの男になっていった――筋骨たくましく、髭を生やし、男性的な美しさを誇り、彼に恋する女性が長蛇の列を成し、それどころか中にはそれなりの数の男性の姿すらあった。そして、ロキにとって誠に恐ろしいことに、その中には彼自身も含まれていたのだ。

はじめ、彼はそれが何なのか理解できなかった。ソーと二人きりになる時、首から熱が昇って顔が紅くなるのだ。心臓は胸の内で不規則に脈打ち、口の中はからからに渇いて、手の平が冷たい汗で湿ってしまう。何よりも悍ましかったのは、この獣のような汚らわしい肉体が彼を――彼の実の兄を求めるあまりに脚の間にあるあの穢れた場所が泣きだし、音を立てそうになるまで濡れてしまうので、ロキは下着を替えるために部屋まで戻る必要が出てしまうのだった。この恥ずかしい反応を母親に相談することなどできなかった。兄に反応しているのだと告げるくらいならば、死んだ方がましだった。だから、彼は孤独と静寂の内に可能な限りこれに耐えた。女体の生理学について書かれた書物を読み漁ったり、クスクスと笑いながら内緒話をする少女たちの声に耳を澄ませたりして自分の身体について学ぼうともした。

そうやって得たのは、彼がいかに救いようのない、忌むべき怪物であるかという事実の確証だけだった。

彼にできることは、単純に何としてもソーを避けることだと決めたのだが、ソーはロキの冷たい態度が徐々に悪化していることに気付き、ロキが彼を避けようとすればするほど、ソーは彼を探し求めた。

「俺がいったい何をしたっていうんだ？」彼らが家と呼ぶ宮殿の廊下をロキを追いかけるソーは何度もそう尋ねたものだった。「俺はお前を怒らせてしまったのか？もしも、俺のせいで何か癪に障ることがあったのなら、あるいは俺がお前を傷つけるようなことがあったのなら、教えてくれ。そうでないと、俺に非があっても直せないだろう！俺を無知なまま放っておいて苦しませるのは止せ！」

ある時――そしてこれが最後の時となったが――ロキはついに彼に対抗するため、瞳に憤怒の炎を宿らせて振り返った。「苦しむというのがどういうことなのか、兄上に分かるというのか？あなたはその言葉の意味すら理解していないというのに！」

「ならば教えてくれ！」ソーが悲痛な声を張り上げた。「なぜお前は俺が同じ部屋にいるだけで怯んだように後ずさりするんだ！身を隠す時に、お前はいったいどこへ消えるんだ？お前は今苦しんでいるのか、ロキ？俺のせいなのか？俺は何かしたか？」

ロキはまた歩き出そうとしたが、ソーが彼の前の壁に音を立てて手を張り、行く手を塞いだ。そして上体を倒し、苦悩に満ちた顔を近づけてきた。

「俺たちは今まで毎日ずっと一緒に過ごしてきたじゃないか」彼は割れそうな声を途切れ途切れにさせて言った。「なのに、今のお前をろくに知らない。お前を見かけるのは食事時だけになったし、そこでもお前は俺に一言も喋ってくれない。俺を見ることすらしない。今だって、俺の視線から逃れようとしている。ロキ」――ロキの顎に手をやると、それを摘まんで上向かせ、強制的に視線が合うようにする――「お願いだ。お前が何を隠しているにしても、何がお前をこんなにも苦しませているのだとしても、俺には話してもいいんだ。お前の話を全て理解するとは約束できない。お前は俺なんかよりずっと頭がいいからな。だが、理解するよう努めることは約束できる。お前は俺の弟で、愛してるんだから」

ロキは壁に身を預けたまま凍りついていたが、すでに彼の唾棄すべき身体は兄の接近に反応を示し始めていた。

ソーの手がロキの顎から移動してその首筋に置かれ、項を支えるような形になった。彼はよく女友達と親密な話をする時にこんな仕草をしているのをロキは知っていたし、そうされたとたんに彼は全身が麻痺したように動けなくなっていた。

「お前は随分と変わったな」ソーは笑みを浮かべて言った。「お前の髪、お前の態度、お前の魔術、お前の全てが変わった。お前の匂いだって。ああ、違うんだ、恥ずかしがらなくてもいい、悪い臭いじゃない。むしろ、結構いい匂いだと思う。俺は野生動物みたいに臭くなるが、お前は…」

そこで声が途切れた。彼の親指がロキの首の滑らかな肌をそっと撫ではじめた。その瞳が暗くなり、笑みが消える。

「甘い香りだ」彼は呟く。「何かの百合のような。濃く、どこか濡れたような香り、だが草花のそれではなく、生身の。今もお前から香ってくる。強くて、涼しげで…お前の香りだ…」

ソーが何の匂いを嗅いでいるのか、ロキにははっきりと分かっていた。それは彼のはらわたを恐怖で捻じれさせたが、それでも彼の脚の間から泉のように湧く熱く濡れた感触は広がり続けた。

ソーはさらに身を寄せるとロキの襟口から湧く温もりを吸い込んだ。「お前に会いたかった、ロキ。俺たちはあんなにも仲が良かったのに。あんなにも離れがたく思っていたのに。いったい何があったんだ？」

「成長したんだ」ロキは掠れた声で囁いた。兄の顔から立ち昇るような熱が感じられて、彼も同様に興奮を覚えているのだと知った。「それで離れ始めているだけだ。とても自然なことだよ。狼の子供たちだって、成長するにつれて兄弟を置いて自分の群れを探しに行くだろう？」

「だが、俺たちは狼なんかじゃない、ロキ。俺たちはアシールだ」ソーはさらに身体を寄せてきて、声を落として低く唸るようなものに変えた。「俺たちは血族。血で繋がった兄弟だ。切っても切れない関係だ。お前なくして生きていくことなんて、絶対に嫌だ、俺の弟よ。お前は俺のものだし、俺はお前のものだ」

ロキは相手を押し返すつもりでソーの胸板に手を置いたが、そうしなかった。できなかった。身体が彼を欲していた。頭が、心が、彼の存在の全てがソーの温かくがっしりとした身体に押しつけられて、彼の持つ、二人の肉体を一つにする部位を感じたくて仕方がなかった。彼はただ手を下ろしてそれに触れればいいのだ。ロキは確信していた――完全に、徹底的に確信していた。ロキが彼に触れれば、ソーはこの場で彼を抱くだろう。今、この瞬間、この廊下の真ん中で。彼が思っているほどソーは大きいだろうか、と考える。中に入れられたら、それは痛むのだろうか。処女が経験することがあるという、初めて貫かれる時に血は出るのだろうか。ソーは優しく愛を交わすような男なのだろうか。それとも、荒々しく、激しく抱くのだろうか。彼がロキの中に注ぐ時、それはどんなふうに感じるのだろうか。ロキの身体は与えられた種を受け入れるのだろうか。そして、受け入れた種で…

嫌悪感を煽るその考えはロキの思考を正気に引き戻すには充分であり、彼は自分が何をしているのか認識する前に小さな護身用の短剣をベルトから取り出してソーの肋骨の間に突き刺していた。

ソーは悲鳴を上げて後ずさり、ロキは恐怖に駆られて逃げ出した。耳の奥で鼓動が激しく鳴り響き、脚を動かすたびに股の間から香る液体が漏れるようだった。

「ロキ、待ってくれ！」そーが呼び止めたが、ロキはすでに廊下を駆け去っており、暗くなった中庭を駆け抜け、階段を飛び上がるように駆け上り、彼の部屋へと続く長い廊下を走った。扉を蹴破る勢いで自室に入り、意思の力だけでそれを叩きつけるように閉め、手を使わずとも重厚な鍵がしっかりと掛けられた。彼はそのまま寝台へずかずかと歩み寄り、その上に倒れ込むのではなく、膝に崩れ落ちると子供の頃のようにその下に潜り込んだ。

そこならば、アスガルドの全土を包みこむかのような詮索好きな目から逃れられる。その暗闇の中に横たわり、彼は自分のために涙を流した。自分がこんな忌むべき、悍ましい人物だから。この不自然な肉体を持った呪われた存在だから。それを制御するだけの力もないから。この世で唯一彼がどう思われるのか気にかけてしまう存在である兄との関係を、彼が自分の欲望を抑えきれずにいるために破壊してしまったことを。彼は声を上げて泣き、喉を詰まらせては喘ぐように同じ言葉を繰り返していた――どうして私が、どうして私が、どうして私が…

しかし、彼の涙さえ、身の裡を焦がす情欲の炎を収めることはできず、ようやく泣き疲れた後、彼はズボンを太腿まで下ろして自身に触れ、妄想に身を委ねた。ベッドの下のプライベートな世界に引きこもり、彼はソーを想うことを自分に許した。兄が彼と共に横になり、彼を抱きしめ、愛撫し、キスをして、彼を抱くことを思った。ソーが彼の脚の間にある恐ろしいほどの虚無の中に滑り込み、ひどく疼くその場所を癒してくれることを思った。

ロキが最後にソーの裸を見たのは随分昔のことで、しかも思春期に入る前の事だったため、手の中に召喚した木製の滑らかな張り形の大きさは彼の推測でしかない。脚を開けるようになるまでズボンをもう少しだけ下ろすと、彼はそれをゆっくりと中に押し込んだ。

彼は呻き声を漏らした――安堵のためもあったが、ほとんど羞恥のためであった。すでにその場所は濡れそぼって待ち構えていたので、張り形を挿入するときに障害となったものはその場所の狭さを押し開く必要があったことだけだった。だが、それも彼が張り形を繰り返し出し入れする間に問題ではなくなった。

「兄上」ベッドの裏側に囁きかけ、彼は偽の肉棒をリズミカルに上下に動かし、徐々に奥へと押し込めていった。「あっ、ソー…」

彼の肉がじゅっと音を立てて吸いつく磨き上げられた木製の物体は、膣の内壁から溢れ出る透明でぬるぬるとした液体に覆われていった。その根元にまで液体が伝い落ち、彼の指までもそのぬめる花のような香りを放つ温もりで汚した。唇を噛んで目を閉じ、彼は緩やかに流れる退廃した数分間を堕落した願望で満たした。

このほうがいい。このように陰に隠れていれば、彼は己の汚らわしさを文明社会から隔離させることができた。ここにいれば、誰も彼がどれだけ狂っているか知らずに済む。誰も彼の脳裏を横行するグロテスクな妄想を、次々と浮かぶ肉欲に忠実な夢想を目にすることもない。誰も彼の股間にある、彼に快感をもたらす小さな突起に指先を高速に擦りつけて六回目、そして最後の絶頂を迎える時に発した息も絶え絶えの喘ぎ声を聞くことはないのだ。

否、世界は――それが実際に彼を監視しているとして――紅潮した頬と後悔に濡れた瞳をして髪をふり乱した若者がベッドの下から這い出るところしか見ることはないのだった。

________________________________________

その後の数年間、黄金の領域が最後の日の出を見る時よりまだずっと前に、ロキは彼の周期に一定のリズムがあることを発見した。彼の魔力が不規則になり、あるいは完全に消えてしまう時が数日続き――だいたいこれは出血の始まる直前だったりする――そして、時には驚嘆すべき魔力が湧き出てきて、向かうところに敵はない状態になる日々も続いた。時に、ソーを心の底から愛しく思う日々が続き、また別の日には彼の姿を見ただけで神経を逆立たせてしまう時もある。そんな日はソーが何気なく彼の肩に手を置きでもすれば、相手はそこに刃を埋め込んで慌てて手を引くことになるのだ。

ホルモンのせいだけではない。それは身体の方が妊娠に最適な時期を彼に報せているのだ。だが、その事実はソーに発現した生理機能に彼が気づくとどうでもよくなっていた。

兄は驚異的な、それこそ超常現象のような豊穣の能力を持っていたのだ。

繁殖の概念を完全に理解する前から、ソーの潜在的な能力は両親に気づかれていた。生命が彼の歩く地面から湧き起るかのように、天地創造の頃より不毛な荒れ地だった場所でさえ、ソーがその上を歩けば緑で生い茂った。滞り、新鮮味を失くして淀んだ水をも、彼は触れるだけで飲める水に変えることができた。彼の手は痛みや苦しみ、毒に侵された者たちをどんな薬よりも効果的に癒した。弱り、天涯孤独となった動物を拾ってくれば、彼はそれらを丈夫で健康的な成体になるまで育て上げることができた。ロキは彼らの両親と、子供のいない悲しげな夫婦たちとの間で行われた密会を何度か盗み見たことを思い出した。物陰からその様子を眺めていれば、フリッガがソーを連れてその不運な夫婦たちに手を触れさせては彼らに子宝の祝福を与えるのを目撃した。その祝福には必ず効果があるようで、その証拠に数週間後には歓喜のメッセージが王宮に届けられるのだった。

そしてそれから何年も経ち、彼ら二人の若きアシールはここにいた。片や悍ましい秘密を抱えており、皮肉なことに、もう片方にとってその秘密は専門分野とも呼ぶべきものだったのだ。

ロキは夜の多くの孤独な時間を思考に費やした。彼が血を流し始めたのは、果たしてソーが原因だったのだろうか。もしや、彼が書物で読んだキメラのように、本当は生来不妊であったところ、兄の存在によって子宮が唐突に機能するようになってしまったのではなかろうか。もしもそうならば、ロキの全てを支配する不健全で近親相姦的な衝動の責任はソーにある。そして、そうならば…

…これらはどれもロキのせいではないのだ。どれもソーのせいなのだ。彼の苦悩も、屈辱も、生理痛も、経血も、ロキを両親を呪って自害させたくなるこの醜く欠陥のある体の構造も、何もかもがソーのせいなのだ。

彼が本当の親の正体を知る、あの運命の日が来るまでは、この事実こそがロキを解放した。彼の人生における負の出来事や不快なものに対する責任はロキにはないのだ。全てソーのせいにしてしまえば良かったのだから。

そして、彼はその通りにした。

幼少期の友人たちと疎遠になり、その結果孤独と絶望を味わうことになったことは、ソーのせいだ。もっと身体的に強くなり、男らしい身体に成長できないという事実も、ソーのせい。オーディンに対する恨みが募り、母との関係に溝ができてしまったのもソーのせい。対等であることに対する絶望的な憧れも。彼が強欲と狂気へ陥った過程も。虚無への落下も。熱に浮かされたような野望も。征服者と王者と、どちらにもなれずに失敗したことも。彼の悪徳も。投獄されたことも。母の死も。彼の憤りも。彼が最後に披露した最大の欺瞞も。彼の心の黒い壌土に地中深く埋め込まれた遺物のような愛情も。

その何もかもがソーのせいだ。疑いの余地なく。取り返しのつかないほどに。

そして数百年後、ぼろぼろになったアスガルドの残滓を運ぶ宇宙船の中でロキのもっとも恐れることが現実になった時も、彼はソーに全責任を擦り付けるのだった。


	2. そして今

ロキは兄の言葉になんとなく耳を傾けながら、大きな溜め息をついた。

ソーは会議室の壁一面に広がる窓に太く白いマーカーで図解を描きながら、現状に関する演説を続けていた。その向こうに広がる真っ黒な宇宙の深淵はちょうど良い背景であった。

「それで、俺たちの向かう先にこの死にゆく星があるため、俺たちはまたも進路変更をする必要が出てしまった。バナーはこういうことに詳しく、こちらの星系を抜ける新しい進路を提案してくれた」――ソーが下手な宇宙船の絵から遠く離れた右側に線を引くと、マーカーがキュッと音を立てた――「そこは宇宙空間における障害も少ないと言うし、ヘイムダルにも先を見てもらい、進路の安全を確認してもらった」

会議室の広くつるっとしたテーブルについているヘイムダルは僅かに首肯した。ロキは椅子の上で身動ぎをすると、目の前にある小さなメモ帳のページを破り取って一枚一枚新しい形に折る作業を続けた。これに魔力は必要ない。彼の器用な手の動きで充分。彼の手による作品の動物園がテーブルの上に散らばっており、毎週行われるこの会議への徹底的な興味の無さを露わにしていた。

「もっとも、これは我々の旅路が長引くことを意味している」ソーが続ける。「しかし、アスガルドの維持こそが最重要事項だ。コーグが船に積まれた物資の詳細な在庫確認をし、この先まだ数ヶ月分はあるとの結論を出している。パワーセルの方だが…」

にやりと悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべたロキは最新作――非常に立体的な男性の身体の一部を手に取り、ヴァルキリーの髪の毛目掛けて指先で弾いた。彼女は飛んできた何かに驚いて身体を強張らせ、髪を両手ではたくようにしはじめ、ロキはソーの話に深い興味を示して聞き入るふりをした。

「…このため、充分な物資と燃料があることの確認が取れた今、アスガルドの安全性を損なう理由がないと結論する」

紙で作られた男性器が発見され、ニヤニヤしている造り手に投げ返された。

「バナーは宇宙船の進行速度を上げて迂回経路で長引く旅程を短縮することを提案したが――ロキ、彼女にちょっかい出すのをやめないと、会議室の先頭に移ってもらうぞ――だが、そうすればエンジンに充分な電力を供給するために補助動力源から電力を回す必要が出てきてしまう…」

ヴァルキリーはロキに満足げな笑みを向けた。彼は流し目と失礼なジェスチャーでそれに応えた。椅子の上で身体ごと向きを変えたヘイムダルが厳しい黄金の瞳で二人を睨むと、彼らは真面目な面持ちをしておとなしくなった。ヘイムダルの向かいにはブルース・バナー――小さく神経質で、サカールとアスガルドの衣服をごちゃごちゃに混ぜた奇妙な服装をしている――が真面目にメモ帳に描き込んでおり、コーグは未だに船上に彼の巨体を支えることのできる椅子を見つけていないために床に座り込んで昼寝をしている。ミークはその膝の上で鼾を立てていた。

彼らはなんともちぐはぐな寄せ集めの集団――追放者や不法者、忠実な友人や新たな同盟者――であり、アスガルド史上で王が率いた最も珍妙な従者たちであろうが、うまくやっていると思う。彼らの指導の下、管理の不行き届きで死者を出してはいなかったので、この先行きが不透明な現状における、善い兆しとして捉えられていた。巨大な窓の左側にでかでかと書かれている1995という数字は、この船の現在の人口だ。最後の桁は最近変わった。昨日、乗組員の一人が双子を生んだのだ。それは、この予期せぬ旅が始まってから得た、初めての本当に良い報せであった。ヘイムダルはこの報せを実に誇らしげに告げてきたし、赤子たちを取上げしたのも彼であった。

それに反してロキは一般人の生活に全く興味を覚えていなかった。彼らは基本的につまらない者たちで、野望と呼べるものがあってもそれはささやかなものだったし、特に面白味のない、予想しやすい人生を歩むことに満足している。だが、ソーは彼らを深く愛しているので、ロキは無意味な存在である民衆への非難の言葉を胸に納めておくのだった。

さらに退屈な三十分の話し合いが続き、その間にヴァルキリーが新たに強化された船の防衛システムについての肯定的な報告をし、バナー博士はにこやかだがどもりながら乗員の良好な健康状態について話すと、会議は終わりを告げ、解散した。最初に席から立ったのはロキだったが、ドアへ向かう間にソーの手が重たく肩にのしかかってきた。

「お前は駄目だ。真剣な話がある」

ヴァルキリーが部屋を出る前に、ロキに向かって明らかに『あら、誰かさんが叱られてるわ』といった顔をして、わざとらしい無関心を装ってドアから出て行った。

二人きりになった後、ソーはコントロールパネルのボタンを押し、ドアが閉まるなりロックを作動させた。そしてロキを振り向けば、彼は腰のところで腕を交差させて、口元には僅かな笑みが浮かべられていた。

「真剣な話、ね？当ててやろう。私には民衆を助ける努力が足りない。それか？」

「ロキ、俺はお前がこの船で一体何をしているのかも良く分からないんだが。お前の寝室はもぬけの殻だし、滅多に俺たちと食事を摂ることもない。ヘイムダルでさえ、大半はお前がどこにいるのかが見えないと言うじゃないか。何故、俺たちから身を隠すんだ？」

ロキは背中で手を組むと、肩を竦めた。「私はプライバシーがなくては耐えられない。それはあんたが一番よく知っているんじゃないのか」

「これはプライバシーではない、ロキ。これは逃避だ」

「どちらかというと『無関心』と呼ぶ方が好みかな」

「愚かで危険な行為だ」ソーは純粋な懸念を声音に滲ませて彼に一歩近づいた。「お前の身に何かがあって誰かの助けを必要としていたとしても、これでは誰もお前がどこにいるのかわからない。船中を探すのにどれだけの時間が必要か分かるか？」

「六日間」

ソーは眉を引き上げた。

「それか、約百時間。やる気がどれだけあるかにも左右されるが」

「お前、船中の調査をしたのか？」

「当然だ。あの領域を脱出した後、最初にしたことの内一つだ」ロキは窓の方へのんびりと歩みはじめ、ソーはその隣で足並みを揃えた。「潜入に必要なことが何か知らないのか、兄上？周囲の観察、資源の確保、情報収集。私の才能を自由に使えて、あなたは実に幸運だ。私のような人材は欠かせないぞ」

「そうだな。何かを隠す時は特に」

ロキは困惑したふりをする。「何かを隠す？」

ソーは片方しかない目をぐるりと回した。「俺は馬鹿ではないぞ、ロキ。お前が持っているのは知ってる」

「何を持ってるって？」

「何かはわかっているだろう」

「兄上が何の話をしているのか、本当に全く見当がつかないんだが」

「ロキ…」

「ああ！あの話をしてるのか」ロキは秘密の話をしているかのように声を潜めた。「いや、持ってるとは言えないな。最後にあれを見たのは宝物庫にスルトの冠を取りに行った時だ。今では宇宙の藻屑となってしまったのだろうな。確かに、今思えばあれを取って来るべきだった」溜め息をつき、首を振る。「今あれば、非常に役立つのにな。ミッドガルドにだって数ヶ月ではなく、数分で到着できる」

「そしてそれを使った瞬間、全宇宙の邪悪な勢力の注目を浴びることになる」

どこかじゃれ合うかのように軽やかな声で交わされていた会話は掻き消え、彼らの間に沈黙が下りた。広い窓から彼らのいる場所と目的地の間に横たわる広大な闇を見つめる。天空の大海原は様々な怪物や尽きることのない危険に満ちており、その中を彼らのちっぽけな移民船は彼らの文明の最後の生き残りを運んでいるのだ。しばらくして、ソーがようやく口を開いた。

「俺はテッセラクトの話をしているのではない、ロキ。お前の話をしている。お前の未来。俺たちの王国の」

「あんたの王国だ」ロキが指摘した。「私はそれを運営する歯車の歯の一つに過ぎない」

「お前は俺の宮廷の一員だ。俺の顧問、俺の右手、俺たちの民の運命を導く者だ」

「私はそんなに多くのことをしていたのか？なんてことだ。どうやら、私は随分と自分を安く叩き売っていたようだ。すぐにでも履歴書を書き直さないと」

「そうやってまた、すぐに茶化す。お前にとって、これは何かのゲームに過ぎないのか？」

「そんなことはないと、あんただって承知しているはずだ」

「ならばどうしてこの状況を軽んじるようなことを言うのだ？」

「なぜそうしちゃいけないんだ？」ロキは窓の目の前まで進むと、両腕を広げた。「私たちは宇宙の放浪者だ！あまりにも無防備な！掛け替えのない大事な荷物を運んでいるし、攻撃されたらひとたまりもないし、向かう先では場合によっては永遠にその領域に残ることになるかもしれないのに、そこの民衆は私を歓迎などしない。食べ物はまずいし、船は人が多すぎるし、私は非常に努力をして正気と生きる気力を保つために必要な静かな場所を確保した。ただでさえ堪えられないほど長い旅程だったのに、そこにさらに数ヶ月加わることをたった今知った。私たちの抱える問題の全てを一挙に解決できるはずの物は同時に私たちの破滅に繋がるものでもあるかもしれないんだ」彼は首を振る。「どうにかしてこの状況を笑っていられないと、何もかも終わりにしたくなる。自殺がどれだけ私を苛立たせるか、知ってるだろう？」

ソーはしばらくの間、絶句してロキの背中を見つめていた。ようやく口を開くと、その声は低く、穏やかだった。「お前がそんなに苦しんでいるとは思わなかった」

ロキはぐるりと目を回し――窓に映し出されたためにソーにも見えたが――腕を組んだ。「この船に乗っている者全員が苦しんでいる。私が特別なのではない。ただ、この惨めな状況に対して、違った形で対処しているだけだ」

ソーは足を踏み出し、両手をロキの肩に置き、励ますようにギュッと握った。「元気を出せ、弟よ。これがいつまでも続くわけではない」

「そんなことは十分承知している。私はただ…それまでの間、どうにかして生きようとしているだけだ」

ソーは静かに息をつくと、両腕をロキの腰にしっかりと回した。ロキは普段、他人に慰められるとき、たとえそれが愛する者たちから受けるものでさえ、嘲る傾向にあったが、この時は彼の腕の中で身体を寄せてきて窓の外に広がる星々を眺めていた。どうやら今日は慰められても構わない日のようだった。

「いつか、そんなに遠くない未来に俺たちはこの船を下りる」ソーは短い沈黙の後に囁きかけた。「そして新しい家を築くんだ。新しいアスガルド。お前と俺とで統治する国だ、ロキ。そして、まさにその理由でその国は以前のものよりも千倍も良くなるんだ」

弱々しい笑みがロキの唇に戻り、薄い弧を描いた。「随分と希望に満ちているんだな、兄上？」

「俺は用心深く楽観的でいるんだ。俺たちは奈落のどん底に突き落とされ、生き延びた。ここから向かえるところは上しかない」

「いつだって状況は悪化できるんだぞ、兄上」

「改善されることだってできるんだぞ」

ロキは沈黙した。

ソーはロキの長い黒髪を片方に纏めると、露わになった首筋にゆるりとした温かなキスをした。「この道のりの先にどんなことが俺たちを待ち受けていたとしても、二人で乗り越えよう。俺はお前と共にある、ロキ。愛しているぞ」

何か小さく尖ったものがロキの心に突き刺さった。彼は口角を下げ、何世紀にもわたる彼の長い人生の中で、かつてもよく似た言葉を聞いた気がして、それがいつだったかを思い出そうとする。脳裏に様々な光景が浮かんではぼやけていき、彼は昔、昔へと思い出を遡り、やがて憧れと妬みの対象である兄のようになろうと努力する、思春期に入ったばかりの少年の姿が浮かんだ。その少年には恐ろしい秘密があり、誰にも――

『あなたは頭脳明晰で、才能豊かな、私の美しい息子。そして、私たちは一緒にこの道を歩むのです。あなたを愛しています。ロキ、この先どんなことがあろうとも、私はあなたと共にいます』

母上。

ロキは彼女を見た。微笑み、美しく、母性に満ちている。彼女の細いが力強い腕が彼を抱き寄せるのを感じた。錦の織り込まれたスカートの衣擦れの音が聞こえる。彼女の髪に染みついた庭の花と薬草の匂いがして、母の柔らかく温かい胸に彼の頭を乗せて髪を優しく撫でては彼の青春時代の苦難を和らげようとしたことを思い出す。

ただ、彼女はそれを和らげなかった。そのすべては。彼女は力及ぶ限りのことをしたと、ロキも認めてやる気はあった。それに、母との間に距離が出てきてしまった原因の一端は彼にもあるのかもしれなかった。だが、事実は変わらない。フリッガがもっとも彼に告げなければならなかった言葉は彼女から聞かされることはなく、代わりにソーから聞かされたのだ。馬鹿で不器用な、広い心を持つ兄から。彼の情欲の対象であり、彼を蝕んだすべての苦痛を知らずに与えてきた張本人から。

『お願いだ。お前が何を隠しているにしても、何がお前をこんなにも苦しませているのだとしても、俺には話してもいいんだ。お前の話を全て理解するとは約束できない。お前は俺なんかよりずっと頭がいいからな。だが、理解するよう努めることは約束できる。お前は俺の弟で、愛してるんだから』

熱い涙がロキの目に溜まり、喉が痞えた。「私も愛してる」割れた声で呟いた。

ソーはぎょっとして唐突に背筋を伸ばし、彼の肩を掴んで振り向かせた。「ああ、ロキ。泣いてるじゃないか。俺はいったい――何か間違ったことを言ってしまったか？俺は知らずにお前を傷つけてしまったのか？」

いやに聞き覚えのあるセリフだった。

ロキは俯き、首を振った。「違う、違う。大丈夫」鼻をすする。「私は。私はただ…」

「ロキ」ソーは弟の顎を摘んで目が合うまで上を向かせた。温もりのある愛情に満ちた青と冷たく謎を秘めた翠が向き合った。「沈黙の中で苦しみ続けることはない。俺に話してもいいんだ。頼むから、弟よ」

ロキは瞬き、突然目の前には今よりずっと若いソーの姿があった。髪はようやく肩にかかったばかりで、髭も薄く、生え揃っていない。大人の男とは到底呼べなかったが、その顔には、あの悍ましい夜、廊下でロキを問い詰めた時に浮かべていた苦悶の表情があった。それはロキが必死に埋めようとしてきた記憶。羞恥と後悔、自己嫌悪と欲情の混じった窒息しそうなほどに息苦しい。苦痛に満ちたソーの声が廊下から駆け去る彼の背中に投げかけられたのを憶えている。ベッドの下に隠れて惨めな子供のように泣いたことを憶えている。自分を慰めるために使った木製の張り形のことも、そうする間に没頭した忌むべき妄想の内容も。

「ロキ？」

思い出の光景が掻き消える。現在彼の知るソーの姿が戻ってきた。しっかりと生えた髭、短く刈り上げられた髪は少しずつ伸びている。失われた片目は革と金属の眼帯の後ろに隠されていた。額と眦には苦悩から生まれた皴が現れ始めている。あの頃よりも年を取り、強くなったソーは経験によって傷を負い、苦難によって身を削られたが、ロキにとっては不思議とこの損傷して打撃を受けた男の方が、欠陥の無い黄金の若者だった頃よりも魅力的に見えた。

ロキは口を開いて息を吸い…何かを言おうとしたのだが、何を言えばいいのか分からない。彼の胸中の壁を叩き、解放を望んで泣き喚く真実以外のことならば、何でも良かった。

ソーは彼に期待に満ちた眼差しを据えている。あるいは何世紀もずっと問いかけてきた疑問に対する答えを得られるとでも思っているのかもしれない。だから、言葉を発する代わりにロキが彼の後ろ首に手を添えて引き寄せた時は、心の準備ができていなかった。二人の唇が重なり、ロキは彼にぴったりと体を押しつけていて、膝から首まで二人の間に隙間はなかった。

ソーは分厚い両腕をロキの腰に回してぎゅうっと抱きしめると、片手をさらに下へ這わせて尻たぶをがしっと手の平いっぱいに掴んだ。ロキはソーに腰を押しつけて、彼の欲を掻き立てようとした。唇を放し、呟く。「兄上、抱いてほしい」

ソーの眉が額を駆け上る。「なっ――今か？」

「そう、今、ここで」

「ロキ、今はそんな馬鹿なことを言っている時と場合では――」

「冗談を言ってるんじゃない。お願い、兄上、これが必要なんだ」ロキはソーの胸板に手を置くと、心無い暴君でさえ拒否できないような目で彼を見上げた。「例の期間はまだ終わってないけど、もう待てない。あなたが欲しい。あなたの…あなたの保証が欲しい。お願い」

ほんの部分的にしか嘘はついていないが、彼の演技は完璧すぎてどの部分が真実でどの部分が嘘なのか区別することは不可能だ。どちらにしろ、ロキの思惑通りにソーは心を動かされており、懸念と欲情の間に挟まれていた。前者の方が、しかし、二つの感情の間では強かったようだ。

「だが、今はまだお前にとって安全な時期じゃない」彼は呟く。「もしやったら、お前は孕むかもしれ――」

「私には子宮の他もあるんだぞ、ソー。他にも私を喜ばせることのできる場所はあるんだから」

ソーの顔を無の表情がよぎった。「ああ。そうだったな。俺は――」

「忘れていたんだな、知ってる。男の考えなんてひどく限定されたものだ。さて、さっさと私をそこのテーブルの上で折り曲げてくれるか？それとも全部私が自分でやらないとだめ？」

「そいつは見てみたいものだな」

ロキの唇の片側が上へ向かった。「また今度ね。でも今は、跪いてもらおうか」

ソーは大きな笑みを浮かべる。「殿下の仰せのままに」

ロキの顔を見つめたまま、彼はゆっくりと膝をつき、下僕のような体勢を取っているというのにも拘らず、王者の風格を損なっていなかった。ロキの太腿を掴み、革製のズボンの上からそこを揉みしだきながらロキの胴着の裾の裏へと手を忍ばせてその尻を鷲掴みにする――今度は両手で。ロキは少し前ににじり寄り、腰を前に突き出した。ソーは相手が何を望んでいるのかを悟り、顔面をロキの股間に押しつけると膨らみ始めているものに鼻を擦りつける。口を開き、熱い息を二人を隔てる布地に吹きかけ、ロキの膨らみを片手で押さえ込んだ。

ロキは兄が彼の股間に鼻先を埋めているのを見つめ、舌を歯の縁に添って動かした。少しの間、兄が喜ぶ仕草である、ソーの髪に指を通してもみた。それから自分自身を取り出せる分だけズボンを寛げた。

ソーは躊躇いを見せず、口を大きく開けると一気に彼の全てを呑みこんだ。

ロキは瞬かせた目を天井の方に向けた。「ああ、上手」彼は囁き、ソーの頭皮に爪を立てた。「して、兄上」

彼はまだ少し柔らかかったが、ソーの口内のしっとりと滑らかな熱の中に一分もいれば、一気に張りつめ、輝かしい絶頂に向かっていた。

ソーは目を閉じて、ロキを全力で悦ばせようと、舌でその陰茎を撫で、先端を弄り、唇を窄めて吸っては、歯で軽く引っ掻いた。ロキの陰嚢を弄り、皴だらけのビロードのような皮膚を指先でなぞり、根元で掴んで引っ張り下ろしては、ペニスを吸う時に合わせて上へと押し上げた。

ほどなくして、ロキは真っ赤に染まって息を切らせ、目の焦点が合わなくなり乱れに乱れていた――もともとまったく欲情していなかったことを考えれば、信じ難いほどの偉業である。過去数ヶ月の間、ソーは何度も口淫で彼を悦ばせてきたが――なんということだろう――ここまで凄絶だったことはない。

「あ、あんた、こんなことできるって、隠してたな」ロキは息も絶え絶えに言った。「このろくでなし」

ソーは口ずさむような音とじゅるっと啜る音と共にロキは放した。「一度に特技を披露するのは避けているんだ。どうにかしてお前の気を引いておかなければならんからな」

笑いが一声、ロキの喉を突いて出た。「あんたもそれなりの策士になってきたじゃないか、兄上」

「最高の師から学んだからな」

何の前触れもなく、ソーはロキのズボンのウェスト部分を掴むと、一気に引っ張り下ろした。顔をロキの太腿に埋め、陰嚢に唇を這わせる。

ロキの目が見張られ、全身の筋肉が強張った。「あっ、ああっ、ソー、優しくして、そこは…すごくデリケートな…はっ、あぁ…」

その緊張もソーが慎重に唇を駆使し、デリケートな高級食品を味わうかのように舌を使って睾丸を片方ずつ舐めては啜っているうちに解けていった。その間も、唾液で濡れた手でロキのペニスを包み込み、ゆっくりと上下に動かしていた。

ロキの口は『オー』の形に留まり、目を閉じてソーの金茶色の髪に指先を埋めている。ソーの熱を持った頬とちくちくとする髭が敏感な皮膚を擦り、その対照的な温度と肌触りは彼をさらに興奮させるのだった。

ロキの太腿が震えはじめると、ソーは肩を使って脚を開かせると、背後へと押しやった。ロキは窓にぶつかり、ソーはピッタリとそれにくっついて動きながらも、リズムを崩さなかった。濡れた音と共に手と口の位置を入れ替え、ロキのペニスを喉の奥まで呑み込んで鼻先をロキの股間にある柔らかな黒い陰毛に埋め込んだ。片手がロキの睾丸を弄ぶ間に、もう片方の手が股の間に忍び込む。

ソーの指が陰唇の間で蠢き、膣の中へと潜り込んでくると、ロキは驚いたような声を上げ、突如に我を失っていた。ソーの髪を掴む指先にあまりの力が籠められたため、頭皮ごと持ちあげられそうになる。無音の悲鳴を上げる表情で固まったかと思うと、鋭く息を呑みながら兄の喉の奥で達する――一度に長く噴き出し、その後二度短く噴出した。ソーはそれを全部飲みこんだ。そうするとロキは彼の喉の筋肉が凝縮するのが感じられ、その濡れた狭い通路が彼の過度に敏感になった亀頭を絞るような感覚に耐えられそうになかった。情けない鳴き声を思わず出してしまい、これにソーは微笑んでいた。

「よかったか？」彼は煌めく目と濡れた唇で尋ねた。

窓に身体を預け、ぼんやりと天井を見上げるロキはこれまで受けてきた口淫の中で最高のものだったと思った――が、ソーの自尊心を無駄に膨張させるわけにはいかないので、息も絶え絶えだが語気の強い「とても」の言葉で済ませ、それで充分なようだった。

ソーは呻き声と共に立ち上がって肩を回し、脚を伸ばした。「あぁ、ずっと跪いていたから硬くなってしまった」

ロキの眼差しがソーのズボンを押し上げる巨大なものまで下りていった。「どうやらそのようだな。兄上は跪くのに適してないみたい」

「そうだな」ソーは笑う。「だが、お前にとっては適してるだろう」

短く甘いキスをするつもりで身体を寄せたソーの頭を両手で掴んだロキは、相手をぐっと引き寄せ、唇の間に舌を突っ込むと、まだ中に残った自分の味を舌先で追いかけた。ソーはさらに身体を寄せ、カーペットの上にブーツの踵をしっかりと埋めると、ロキの剥き出しの下腹部に向かって体を揺らす。

「まだ俺を入れたいか？」囁きかける。

「もちろん」

「入るのか？」

ロキの顔に浮かべられた淫らな表情は、いっそ獰猛だ。「充分な下準備さえあれば、なんだって入るよ」

ソーの喉の奥で満足そうな唸り声が鳴った。「ふーむ、俺の弟は淫乱だな」

「おい」

「悪い」

「その言葉はとってもムカつくんだが」

「悪かった。許してくれ」ソーが真剣に言う。

「悪く思うべきだな。私は養子だ」

ソーは彼を唖然と見やり、溜め息をつくと首を振った。ロキは彼に愛嬌ある笑みをしばらくの間向けた後、ソーの革製のズボンに封じられた勃起に手を伸ばし、指先でなぞった。ソーの目の瞳孔が開かれて色が濃くなり、表情も楽しげだったものが消え去り、無のものへと変貌していくさまを見つめる。

ソーはロキの頭を挟むように窓に両手を突き、上体を倒して再び唇を捉えると、腰を押しつけてロキの動きを封じた。ロキの器用な手が素早くソーのズボンの前を寛げる。長く真っ赤に腫れ上がったものが飛び出し、ロキは冷えたほっそりとした指先でそれを撫でた。低く唸りながら唇を放したソーは、まだ残っているロキの衣服に手を伸ばした。ロキもそれを手伝い、途中ブーツを片方蹴るように脱いだ時にそれはどこかへ飛んでいった。ソーが屈んで彼の膝裏を両側でがっしりと掴んだ時、ロキの開いたシャツはまだ脱げきっていなかった。

ソーが立ち上がるとロキも持ち上がり、落ちないように両腕をソーの首に回した。ソーは踵を返すとテーブルまで彼を運び、その端に彼をゆっくりと下ろした。剥き出しの尻がその冷たい表面に触れるなり、ロキは驚いて「ひっ！」と声を上げていたが、ソーが彼の膝を割り開いて彼の背中をテーブルに押しつけると、その冷たさもすぐに忘れていた。

テーブルの表面は硬く、巨大で空っぽの部屋の中でロキはひどく晒されたような気分だったが、その心許なさは彼をさらに興奮させるだけだった。力を失ったペニスからは未だ精液がちょろちょろと流れ出しており、下腹部を濡らしていた。ソーは上体を倒してそれを舐めとり、その舌はひどく熱くて擽ったく、ロキは悲鳴のような笑い声を上げないために唇を噛まなければならなかった。

笑いたくなる衝動は、しかし、ソーの舐める動作が緩やかで官能的な深いキスに変わっていくと、霧散した。彼はロキの腰を両手で掴み、そこにある僅かな肉を揉みながら頭を傾け、臍のすぐ下にある柔らかな肌に吸いついていた。

「お前の一部一部、全部が好きだ」彼は言った。その声は低く、喉の奥でしているため、巨大な獣の唸り声のように聞こえた。「だが今は、ここが一番好きな場所だと思う」そう言って、彼はもう一度キスをし、唇よりも先に舌からその場所に触れては、静かな吸着音と共に離れる。

ロキは上体を起こし、自分の裸の胴体を見下ろしてソーが彼の腹をキスで飾り立てる様子を眺めた――ちょうど、彼の子宮のある柔らかな場所だ。その光景は興奮と不安、焼けつくような欲情を同等に引き起こすものだった。彼の身体を構成するもう半分の性が凄まじい勢いで呼び覚まされ、性交の準備をし始めた。

『だめだ』彼は強く思った。『今はダメ。やめろ』

命令は送り主にそのまま返された。

ロキは股の間から花開く快感が彼の腹から太もも、そして胸元まで広がっていくと、頭を後ろに投げ出していた。徐々に濡れていくのが感じられる。無視されてきた壺が注意を引くように愛液を湧き出していた。

だが、今日はだめだ。

「もういい」彼は唸る。「また吸って」そしてソーはキスの雨を止ませ、言われたとおりにした。

それは彼の谷間で疼くものを黙らせたようだ。少なくとも短い間は。ロキは目を閉じると意識をソーの口内で硬さを取り戻しているペニスの方に集中させた。そうだ。こっちのほうがいい。今彼が欲しいのはこっち。胎の奥にある赤子を求める洞穴は地獄に落ちればいい。

頭を上げずに、ソーはロキの両膝の下に手を滑り込ませ、脚を持ち上げるとさらに広く開かせて、ロキは踵をテーブルの端に乗せなければいけなくなった。股間がこれでもかというくらいに晒され、冷たい空気が彼の温かく、秘められた場所を冷やしていくので、頭がくらくらした。彼はすでにソーの指が彼の後孔に捻じ込まれ、それを押し開いて濡らしていくさまを想像しており――

ああ、そうだ。潤滑油。それが必要になる。

ロキは片手を開くと、明るい緑の閃光が小さな瓶の輪郭をなぞり――そしてスーッと消えていった。ロキは顔を顰めて頭を振ると、もう一度試みた。小瓶は一瞬だけ姿を現すが、すぐに瞬き、消失する。もう一度試みる。そしてもう一度。

何度も閃く光に気を取られたソーが行為を中断し、頭を上げた。「大丈夫か？」

「ああ」ロキは自分の声に含まれた、神経が尖ったような質に思わず身を竦めていた。「えっと、その。なんか調子が悪いみたいだ。大丈夫、ちょっと待っててくれ」

目を閉じて意識を集中させ、何世紀も魔術に精通してきた魔術師ではなく、まだ練習を始めたばかりの十歳児であるかのように脳裏にその物体を思い描いた。もしかすると、彼の周期が始まろうとしているのかもしれない。そうであれば、胸を撫で下ろすことができる。彼の発情期は心配になるほど短く、坦々としており――最近よく飲んでるサカール産蒸留酒のせいかもしれない――彼の経血はすでに一週間も遅れていた。今この瞬間に始まったとしても、全然構わない。それだけ彼は心配しているのだ。

だがソーは、当然のことだが、そんなことは欠片ほども知らない。「ロキ？お前、本当に大丈――」

「静かに！集中させてくれ」

「すまん」

「シーっ！」

ロキの眉間に深いしわが刻み込まれる。鼻の付け根にも皴が寄り、顔を盛大にしかめて歯を食いしばる。小刻みに震える手の上で緑の光が閃いては霧散し、何度もこれを繰り返し、ついにロキは唸り声を上げて諦めた。テーブルの上に倒れ込み、激しい息をつきながら殺意を込めた眼差しを天井に据えている。

恐る恐る、ソーが口を開いた。「何をしようとしていたんだ？」

「何でもない。ただ」――短い、苛立った溜め息をつく――「幾つかの必需品を召喚しようとしただけだ。特に香油。あんた、持ってたりしないか？」

「いいや。だがまあ、なんとかできるだろう」

「なんとかするというのは、計画性のない輩がすることだ」

「ありあわせのものを使えばいいさ」

「というのは、つまり？」

ソーの答えながら二本の指をロキの膣に滑り込ませ、中を撫でた。「ここに充分助けになりそうなものがあるぞ」

ロキは片肘で上体を起こすと、兄の頬を引っぱたくところだった。本当はそうしたかったのだが、寸でのところで衝動を抑えると、代わりに相手の襟ぐらを関節が白く浮き出るまで強く掴んで引き寄せた。「絶対にそこには入れるな」

「分かってる」ソーは指を抜くと、凶悪なほど勃起した自分の性器に指についた愛液を塗りたくった。ロキはその様子を眺め、表情からは憤怒が抜け始めていた。

「もしも、あんたがそれを私の中に突っ込んだら、あんたに残された――」指が今度は三本、中に押し入ってくると、彼の息が乱れた――「の、残された目を刺してやる」

「ああ、俺は確実にお前の中に突っ込むぞ、ロキ」ソーが意味深に言う。「それがここではないというだけだ」

彼はそのままロキの滑らかでふわふわとした内壁を揉むように撫でながら、親指で陰唇の襞を探り始めた。鋭く息を呑まれて、彼は目当ての物を探り当てたことを知る。

「力を抜け」優しげに囁きかけると、彼はロキの陰核の周りに円を描くように撫で込み始めた。「俺といる間、お前に危険は及ばない。俺は誓ってお前を傷つけるようなことはしない」

ソーの指が彼の中を押し広げ、親指で軽い愛撫を続ける中、ロキの瞼が少しずつ下りてきた。「信じてる」彼はこの時ばかりは真実を口にしていた。

ソーは彼を愛しげに見つめると、空いた手でロキの内腿を掴み、嬉しげにぎゅっと力を込めた。「お前には、可能な限り出してほしい」

「それは私じゃなくて、あなたの技術にかかってる」

「ならば、全力を注いでやろう」

そして、とんでもないことに、彼は言葉通りにしたのだ。

ソーは彼の上に覆いかぶさるように上体を倒すと、彼の首筋に口づけをし始めた。そのままロキの喉元まで唇を這わせる間、二人の身体に挟まれた筋肉質な腕を巧みに動かしてはロキを徐々に絶頂へと導くのだった。愛液がロキの尻の谷間へ流れ落ち、その下にあるテーブルの表面に染みを作りはじめる。やがて、ぬるぬるとした熱に手が滑り、ソーの動きが徐々に正確なものではなくなっていったので、彼は拳を作って襞に添って上下にまっすぐ動かしては捻り、ロキの身体から戦慄を引き出し、呼吸はさらに乱れていった。さらに、四本の指先を楔のような形に纏めると、ロキの中にできるだけ深く埋め込んだ。それが生み出す、ぐちゅぐちゅと吸いつくような音はこの上なく品のないものだった。

だが、ロキが完全に快楽に呑みこまれたのは、ソーの唇がロキの乳首に吸いつき、それに噛みついた時だった。

「ああぁっ！ソー、ソーぉっ！」叫び、彼は腰を跳ねさせながら反射的に両腕をソーの頭に巻きつけ、胸に押しつけるように強く抱え込んだ。「欲しいぃ！入れて！中に！はぁああっ、早くぅ…！」

ソーはロキが回復するのを待たない。深い赤に染まった顔と、青がほとんど見当たらなくなった瞳を見るに、彼は自分の欲を満たす準備が完全に整っているようだった。ぐっしょり濡れて光る手で自身をロキの愛液で塗りたくると、目当てのきつい孔を探り当てた。ぬるぬるとした液体をロキの期待に震える孔にも塗り、指先を一本中に押し込んだ。

ロキの目がぱちりと開き、少し萎えていたペニスが再び頭をもたげはじめる。「あっ、お願い、ゆっくり。ゆっくりしてくれ。私まだ、まだそこは――」

「お前を傷つけはしない。俺の力及ぶ限りはな」

ソーは空いた手をロキの濡れそぼった膣を掠め、その陰茎を掴むと、それを扱きはじめた。ロキはソーの手の上に自分の手を重ねると、瞼を半分伏せた眼差しを彼に送った。「ずっとこういうことがしたかった」彼は呟く。「あなたが兄だと思っていた、若かった時から」

「俺はまだお前の兄だぞ、ロキ。この先もずっとお前の兄だ」

ロキの身体を戦慄が駆け抜け、鳥肌が立って乳首も硬い突起になった。

二人とも、どこかタガが外れて頭がおかしいのだと思った。

ソーはロキの後孔にもう一本指を加え、ペニスを扱く手とリズムを合わせた動作を始めた。きつい筋肉の環から力が抜けるのを感じるなり、もっと奥へと指を進めてロキに快感を与えるしこりを探した。ロキはさらに緩くなり、ソーの手の動きに合わせて小さな音が立ち始め、ほどなく三本目の指が加えられた。

「入れて」ロキは息も絶え絶えに言った。「お願い、もういいから。いいから、早く」

「痛いかもしれんぞ」

「最初はどう足掻いても痛いものだ」

「本当にいいのか？」

「ソー、このっ、もう目では済まさない。あんたをころ――」

「わかったから、ちょっと待て」

ソーは性的興奮のあまり錯乱状態に陥りそうなほどで、がくがくと震えていた。すでに三十分近く勃起した性器を放置していたため、正気を失いつつあった。もう一度だけロキの愛液を自分に塗りつけてから狙いを定める。尖端をゆっくりと挿入しながら、ロキの顔を見つめ、苦痛の兆候を探す。ロキの顔が僅かに不快そうに歪んだが、ソーの弾力のある亀頭が完全に呑み込まれた。ロキは一瞬だけ彼を強く締めつけたが、すぐにまた力を抜いた。ソーは両手をテーブルについて身体の角度を調節すると、ゆっくりと最後まで押し込んだ。

代理の潤滑剤は役に立ったようだ。彼は滑らかな動作でロキの温かな震える鞘に滑り込み、少しずつ彼の肉を押し開いては満たしていった。

ロキは目を閉じて股へ手を伸ばすと、入ってくる兄の性器を包むようにした。「ああ、ソー、あんた、ホント、とにかく…巨大だな」

「優しくするよう努める」

「優しくしすぎるな」

ソーは笑み、ロキの両手首をテーブルの上で押さえつけた。「お前が命じるだけ優しくする」それを解説するように、彼は先端が抜けそうになるまで腰を引いてから、ゆっくりと滑らかに、落ち着いた構えで再び奥まで入り込む。とても紳士的なやり方だ。

ロキは真っ白な歯を鋭く見せて笑った。「ならば、壊れ物を扱うように私を扱うのはやめて、とっとと犯してくれないか」

「王子殿下はそれをお望みで？」

その称号に、ロキは全身を満足感が波のように駆け抜けるのを感じた。ソーの顔を仰視し、気がつけばその言葉を発していた。「はい、陛下」

ソーは彼を見下ろし、微笑みかけてから身体を反らし、ロキの太腿をがっしりと掴んだ。テーブルの端近くまで彼を引っ張り、その端から尻が少し突き出る場所で落ち着くと、彼を穿ち始めた。

ソーのペニスが彼の前立腺に突き刺してさらに奥まで滑り込み、また出て行く途中に同じ場所を掠めていると、ロキの目の焦点が合わなくなる。「ああっそれっ」彼は息を呑む。「それ、続けてっ」

ソーは歯を食いしばり、ロキの熱の中に自身を強く出し入れした。一突きごとにロキの背中がテーブルの表面でキュッと音を立て、彼はテーブルの縁を掴んで体が滑らないようにした。それはソーが立って与える間、ロキが平らに横になって相手を受け入れるために脚を折りたたんで大きく開くのにちょうどよい高さだった。

「もっと！」穿たれる勢いに引っ掛かるような声で、ロキは叫ぶ。ソーはにやりと笑い、上体を倒して腰をロキの尻に叩きつけた。

ロキは目を閉じ、厚く深く、勢いよく押し入って来てはゆっくりと出て行くソーが何度も中を満たす感覚を堪能した。最高の角度だ。出し入れされるたびにロキの敏感な場所が刺激され、彼を貪欲な情で満たした。

「手っ！」息を切らしながら懇願する。「手、ちょうだい！」

ソーは要求された部位を従順に差し出し、ロキはそれらを自分の胸に押しつけた。首をのけぞらせて両脚をソーの腰に巻き付ける。

「あぁっ、そうっ、ぎゅってして！もっと強く――痛ったい、そんなに強くするな！――ああ、そう、そうやって、そこ…」

ソーは微笑んで弟の敏感な肌を揉みしだき、指の間で乳首を捏ねながらも、下半身のリズムを崩さない。「俺たちは、互いのために造られたんだと思う、ロキ」彼も息を切らせて言った。「お前は俺のために、俺はお前のために。俺たちは一緒にいるべきだ」

「うんっ」ロキは喘いだが、相手の話をきちんと聞いていなかった。体中を駆け巡る快楽に気を取られ過ぎていた。

ソーは少し上体を引いて景観を堪能した。目の前のテーブルに横たわる弟。彼の中に入っては出てを繰り返すペニスに潤滑に必要な愛液をこぼし続ける濃いピンクの膣が見える。ソーの赤くなった肉棒はてかり、ロキの後孔は物欲しげな小さな口のようにそれにぴったりと吸いついていた。ソーは手を下ろしてロキの勃起したものを掴むと、穿つリズムに合わせて扱いた。強めに握って上下に素早く激しく擦り、下に向かう時はロキの陰嚢に拳が当たるように調節する。ロキは完全に乱れ、彼を見上げたままソーが強烈な一突きをするたびに頼りない喘ぎ声を繰り返していた。

ロキがこれほどまでに性欲に溺れているさまを見るのは、ソーを喜ばせた。甘い声音で尋ねる。「他にも何か俺にできることはないか？」

「あぁイク、イクぅっ！」ロキは、五分間立て続けに彼を穿ち続けたソーの肉棒が彼をついに絶頂まで追い上げたので、金切り声を上げた。背を弓なりに反らせ、叫びながら達すると、踵をソーの尻に埋め込んで彼の股間に尻を押しつけた。

ソーは駆り立てられたように動き出す。痙攣するロキの腸壁、そのきつく締めつけてくる尻孔が挿入を繰り返す彼のペニスに電流のような快感を送り込んだ。彼は自分の睾丸が解放に向けて張りつめて濃くなり、上の方へせり上がってくるのを感じた。

「あぁ、ロキっ」掠れた情けない唸り声が漏れ出る。股間で張りつめていた堰を切ったように解き放たれ、ロキの腰と太腿の関節を鷲掴みにして一度、二度、と強く突き上げると、全身を緊張させて、戦場に突進する兵士の軍団のような咆哮を上げながら最奥まで自身を埋め込んだ。

「ああんっ、ああソーっ、兄上っ、きて！」ロキの悲鳴が響く。ソーが中で脈打ち、彼を満たすのを感じ、自分の出しきったはずのペニスが最後の一跳ねと共に、すでに冷えはじめた腹の上に染みを作る白濁にあと数滴溢すのだった。

食いしばった歯や強張った筋肉に満たされた瞬間は、彼らの騒々しい交わりの余韻の中へと素早く消えて行き、ロキはテーブルの上で激しい息をつきながら手足をだらりとさせていた。ソーは彼の上に立ち、首には汗が浮かび、顔はムスペルヘイムの炎のように赤く燃え上がっていた。

呼吸が落ち着き始めるなり、ロキは呟いた。「すごい」

「ああ、そうだな」ソーはまだ少し息を切らせたまま、にやりと笑った。

「数週間は痛みそうだ」

「その頃にはお前の時期も終わって、俺たちはまた…」ソーは言葉を終える代わりに両の眉を上下させた。

「血を見るスポーツが好きじゃなければな、兄上、その時期に性交を持つのは避けた方が賢明だよ」

眉の動きがただちに止まった。「だが、俺はてっきり…待てよ。お前の周期はどんなものなのだ？」

ロキは溜め息をつきながら上体を起こすと、片手で虚空を履くような仕草をする。ソーは理解して従順に、慎重に、彼の中からペニスを抜き出した。ロキは今度は安堵から来る溜め息をつき、肩にかかった髪を振り払った。

「だいたい三週間ほど出血が続く。それが私の周期の始まりだ」

ソーの顎がガクンと落ちる。驚きと恐怖の表情を浮かべている。「ひえっ」

「まったくだ。その後、四十日間ほどで峠を迎える。その時が、私がもっとも…」その顔が不快気に強張った。

「お前が妊娠できる期間ということだな」ソーが語尾を継ぐ。この会話を持てていることが嬉しそうだ。

「そう、それだ」ロキは低く呟く。テーブルの上から滑り下りると、そこら中に散らばった衣服を探しはじめる。ソーは自身をズボンに押し込めることもせずに彼を手伝った。

「私のいわゆる繁殖期はだいたい二週間続く」ロキは内股を伝うソーの種のぬめる感触を無視しようと努めながら、説明を続けた。「その後また四十日間くらい開いて、この悪循環はまた一から始まるんだ」

ソーはロキにブーツの左足を渡す。「それで、これが年に三回起こる」

「そうだ」

「だから、一周期はだいたい四ヵ月ほどかかる」

「だいたいは、そうだな」

ソーは少年のような笑みを浮かべた。これに、ロキはすっかり困惑してしまう。

「それは超クールじゃないか」彼はここ数年で幾つも覚えたミッドガーディアンの言い回しの一つを使った。「お前の身体もすべて。複雑で神秘的で、本当に素晴らしい。奇跡的だとさえ言える。ロキ、お前は大自然の奇跡だ」

ロキはまるでソーの頭にいきなり角が生えたかのように相手を凝視した。笑うべきなのか、感謝すべきなのか分からない。それはこれまで言われたことのないような、非常に気の利いた言葉だったからだ。直感で思うのは、彼にとって自然なことだが、皮肉っぽく、隠しきれていない侮辱の言葉を相手に投げつけることで、まさにそうするべく彼は口を開いたが、何の言葉も出てこなかった。出てこれないのだ。こんなソーを前にしてはできない。こんな、ロキに対する愛情と喜び、彼を支えようとする態度を見せているソーを前にしては。彼は本心からロキの類稀なる体の構造に驚嘆し、興奮しているのだ――まさにロキが生涯をかけて呪い、隠し、厚顔無恥にも私益のために利用してきた体の構造そのものに。彼が一度も経験することのなかった喜びをソーから奪うなど、どうしてできるだろう？

その発言を無視してしまうのが最善だと結論したロキは、テーブルに寄り掛かってひっくり返ったシャツを元通りに戻し始めた。ソーが彼に歩み寄り、まだ剥き出しであるうちにその肩に温もりのあるキスを落とした。

「疲れたように見える」彼が指摘する。「俺の部屋の浴室を使っても構わんぞ。お前が好きな大きな浴槽があるしな」

ロキはうっすらと笑みを浮かべた。「となると、あなたも一緒に入りたがるんだろうな」

「もちろんだ」

「そうなると、あんたはまた欲情して、私はまたあんたのペニスを尻に突っ込まれることになる。そんなことではどっちも身体を綺麗にすることはできない」

「その通りだ。な、いい案だろう？」

「まあ、その案は聞こえはいいが」――そして、それはロキの本心ではある。少なくとも、風呂の部分は――「残念だけど、断らせてもらうよ」

「何故だ？どこか行かなきゃいけないところでもあるのか？なんだ、女でも作ったのか？」ソーはからかうように言った。

「そうだな。アスガルド王と雷神である男とのセックスだけじゃ足りないからな」ロキは乗り良く鼻で笑う。「違う。ただ、個人的なことを幾つか片付けたいだけだ。謀略の考察とか、詭計の研究とか。自分のための充実した時間がな。兄上なら、分かってくれるだろう？」

ソーは物憂げに溜め息をつくと、首を振った。「俺はきっとお前のことを本当に理解したことはないんじゃないかと思うぞ、ロキ。お前は変わった奴だし、時々心配になる」

「時々だけ？おやまあ。私も努力が足りないようだ」

ソーは笑ってロキを引き寄せると、頭の横の方にキスをした。「行け。お前の好きにするがいい。お前は俺の虜ではないからな。ただ、今夜俺たちと夕食を共にしてくれると約束してくれ」

ロキははっきりと苦痛の表情を浮かべた。

「頼むぞ、ロキ。もう何週間も経ってるじゃないか」

「わかったよ、仕方ない。還元食品のサカール肉団子が大好きなの、知ってるだろ」

「それをヴァルキリーに投げつける方が好きだろう」

ロキの顔に意地悪そうな笑みが浮かび、彼はもう少しで爆笑するところだった。唇を噛み、首を振っている。「ああ、兄上」そっと呟く。

ソーは腕を伸ばし、ロキがシャツの前を合わせるのを手伝い、楽しげな空気がふと冷えて、真剣なものになった。「みんな、お前のことを気にかけているぞ。俺たちの友人らが」

「あなたの友人だ」

「俺たち共通の友人だ。そして、俺たちの民でもある。毎日必ず、そのうちの誰かがお前の名を話題に上らせている」

「ほう？どんなことを言ってるんだ？」

「彼らはお前がどこにいるのか、なぜ俺と一緒にいないのか、尋ねてくるんだ。俺たちが一緒にいるところを見たいんだ。もっと良い時代のことを思い出すんだろう。分かるだろう？王子二人が兄弟仲良くしていた頃のことを。ここ数年の不安定な情勢の後、再び手を組み、民衆を導く姿を」ソーはロキの髪を一房、耳にかけてやる。「俺たち二人が肩を並べているのを見ると、彼らは希望を持てるんだ。俺たちが協力し合い、助け合い、共に時間を過ごしているのを見て、励まされている。色々な意味で、彼らは俺たちの子供のような――」

ロキは忠告するように人差し指を立てた。「違う。それは間違っている。彼らは大人なんだから、自分たちのことは自分で――」

「数人はまだ子供だぞ」

「関係ない。彼らの充実感を保証することは私の仕事ではないし、あんたの仕事でもない。あんたの唯一の責務は彼らを統治することだ。あなたは彼らの王、そしてそれが王のすることだ。民衆を統治し、秩序を保つことだ」

「ああ、ロキよ」ソーはまたも首を振ったが、それ以上は何も言わなかった。ロキは本当は彼が言い募るのを期待していた。必然的な「お前はまだまだだな」や「お前に玉座は相応しくない」の言葉や、他にもかつてソーがよく見せていた、如何にロキの方が劣っているかを思い知らせる軽視や侮辱を含んだ言動を待った。だが、この数年の間に、その武器庫の弾薬はだいぶ尽きてきたようだった。彼に説教を垂れる代わりに、ソーはロキの手を唇まで運ぶと、髭が優しく擦りつけられ、柔らかく温かな唇が落された。彼を見上げる眼差しには深い愛情と気遣い以外のものは何も見当たらなかった。

「彼らにチャンスを与えてやってくれ。彼らがどれだけお前を愛しているかが分かれば、お前の心にもその愛を見つけることができるだろう」

________________________________________

ロキが自室に戻った時も、ソーの言葉が脳裏でこだましていた。こちらはソーの部屋と同じ階層にある、広々とした立派な部屋のほうではなく、幾つもの通用口や梯子を含む複雑な迷路を越えた先にある、船の最奥の一角に隠れている部屋だ。理想的ではないが、少なくともプライベートな空間が約束されており、そちらのほうがロキの好みだった。

辿りついた時、ドアの前に掲げた平らな壁に見える幻術が消えていたのを発見して、ロキは少し絶望したが、魔力が随分と不安定な状態になっているのだから、当然の結果かもしれなかった。そもそも、念のためにかけた魔法であり、本当は不要なものだ。船のこんな場所まで人が来る理由がない。ここならば、彼は安全なのだ。

ロキはハッチのハンドルを捻って開けると、自分の住処に作り替えた機材保管庫に足を踏み入れた。自動的にライトが点き、工業的な蔦が生えるように、壁を這い回るパイプや電線管を照らし出した。家具は最低限のものしかなく、功利的だ。巨大なワイヤースプールがテーブル代わりとなり、その傍にある唯一の椅子は医療用品の入った木箱である。

彼の私物は綺麗に棚に並べられ、あるいは仕切りにしまわれている――サカールで着ていた衣服、予備のシャツや下着、彼の一番好きなスリッパ。盗んできた酒の隠し場所、香油や芳香剤、香水などの入った小瓶のコレクション、化粧箱、必要になった場合の宝石類や金貨。様々な果物のフリーズドライパッケージ、彼の嫌悪感を煽らない即席食品のセレクション。そして、青く光るタイプの盗品が入っているかどうかわからない、密閉された箱が二つ。片側の壁は完全に防備に特化している。長く弧を描く角を持った彼の黄金の兜に幾つかの防具。ダガーのコレクション、投げナイフが数本、短剣が二本。毒性があり、決して割れない緑色のクリスタルから作られた造作の美しいダーツのセット。それら全ては彼がどこにいて何をしていようが、直ちに手の中に召喚できるようになっているのだ。

彼の魔力が働いている時は、のことだったが。

ロキは丈の長い緑の上着を脱ぐと、近くにあるホックに掛けて、棚から酒瓶を選んだ。テーブルに向かうと、小さなビーカーに紫色の液体を注ぎ込み、一口含んだ。酒が彼の舌に触れたとたん、ロキは顔を顰めたが、なんとか飲み込んだ。底に死んだ虫でもいるのではないかとグラスの中を覗き込む。何もなかった。顔を顰めたまま、彼はグラスの中身を瓶に戻すと、蓋を閉めた。

蒸留酒がこのように悪くなるのは奇妙な話だ。先週までは問題なかったのに。

手を開け閉めさせて、彼はそれらをよく観察し、ひっくり返してみた。彼の普段の姿を与えている魔術を無効にしようと試みるが――彼自身がかけた魔術ではないうえ、彼の存在にあまりに深く根付いたために、本来の姿に戻るためには魔法を使わなくてはならないのだ――辛うじて指先が青くなっただけだった。それもすぐに普段の薄桃色に戻ったので、彼は苛立った声を上げていた。

きっと、明日の朝起きた時には下着が血だらけになっており、ここ最近の腹立たしい気分に説明がつくのだろう。だいたいいつもそんな感じなのだ。それに、最近は随分と疲れやすく感じる。感情の起伏も激しく、それなのに引きこもり気味。ソーでさえ、それに気づいていたくらいだ。もっとも、ここ最近、ソーはいろんなことに気がつくようになっていた。

ロキは医療用品の箱にどかりと腰を下ろし（痛い、痛い！次はもっと慎重に）ブーツを脱ぎ――見つけた擦り傷を磨く――普段よりも気をつけて横の方に置いた。

『みんな、お前のことを気にかけているぞ。俺たちの友人たちが。そして俺たちの民が』

どうやら、ソーはアスガルドの未来にロキを組み込むことを固く決意しているようだった。そのことについて、ロキはどう思っているのか分からなかった。あるいは、束縛されず、放縦な生き様を放棄し、かつて母に言われたように彼の才能を発揮して周囲に貢献する立派な社会の一員になるべき時が来たのかもしれない。『あなたはいつか、素晴らしい王様になるわ、ロキ』

『どこかのお后さまになるだけかもしれないですけど』

ロキの顔が無意識に不快感を表し、ぴくりと動いた。

そうなれば、ソーはとても満足することだろう。彼が将来の話をする時、また宮廷におけるロキの地位の話をする時のことを思えば、もはや時間の問題…

ロキはまるでそうすれば頭に浮かんだ光景が振り落されると思っているかのように、勢いよくぶんぶんと頭を振った。今はそんなことは考えたくなかった。疲れているし、体は痛いし、ソーの夢想する虹色に輝くアスガルドの未来の話や船の発する鈍い震動音以外の音を耳にしたかった。テーブルの中央にある小さな黄金の箱に手を伸ばし、指先の器用な動きで鍵のかかった蓋を開いた。

グランドマスターの姿を象ったアニメ調のホログラムが浮かび上がり、予めプログラムされている挨拶の声を上げた。『やあ、友人よ！今日は実にラッキーな日だ――なんと、リクエストを受けつけているんだ！さて、何が聴きたいのかな？』

「私を眠りにいざなうようなもの」ロキはぶっきらぼうに告げた。

『オーガニック系、それともシンセ？』

「どちらでも」

『ぴったりのものがあるよ』次に機械仕掛けの女声が告げる。『プレイリスト「ララファイ」再生中。ではごゆっくりどうぞ』

優しげなメロディーが部屋に満ち溢れ、その音程やコード進行はロキの耳に異質に聞こえるが、それでも落ち着くことに変わりはなかった。ホログラムが煌めき、曲のタイトルを青と紫の光で展示している。

グランドマスターは独裁的で好色なうえ、完全に頭がイカレていたかもしれなかったが、彼がどこまで正気なのかはともかく、このオルゴールはロキがこれまで誰かに貰ったプレゼントの中でもっとも気の利いて、心の篭ったものであった。彼は音楽をそれほど好まなかった――グランドマスターが彼の主催するダンスパーティーにロキを強引に誘うたびに、それは明白にしてきたつもりだ――だが、宇宙の隅々から集められた１８万時間分の楽曲が収められているこのキラキラ光るサカール産のエンターテインメントボックスは、それを好意から改善しようと送りつけられたものだった。

「心を開いてごらん、ハニー」とグランドマスターは彼に告げながら、突然のプレゼントをロキの手の中に押し込んできたのだった。「新しいものを試すことを恐れちゃダメだよ。さらに言えば」――彼はニンマリと笑んで、青で縁取られた目を瞬かせた――「新しいものを好きになることを恐れちゃダメだ」

ささやかな記憶に、ロキは少し微笑んだ。なんて奇怪な人物だったのだろう。またどこかで遭遇することはあるのだろうか。

テーブルの上にオルゴールを置きっぱなしにして、ロキは立ち上がり、部屋の隅に囲われた小さめの安全シャワーに足を向けた。残りの衣服を脱ぎ去り、几帳面に折りたたんで脇に置く。チェーンを引っ張って水をつけると、肌にこびりついた汗や精液、他の体液を一気に洗い落とし始めた。水は温まることはなかったが、少しの間冷たいものに晒されたところで、ロキは少しも寒く感じることはないのだった。

水浴びをする間も音楽は穏やかに鳴り続け、水を止めて眩しい原色のタオルに身を包んだ頃には、ベッドに倒れ込んで数時間眠ること以外何もしたくなくなっていた。もう一度だけ髪を纏めて水を絞り出すと、手櫛で梳かし、素足のまま冷たいフロアを横切って金属のシャッタードアの方へ移動した。腰を屈めてそれを持ち上げれば、ごく最近まで大型バッテリーや工具、整備機器など、船の内部の仕組みに必要な物が保管されていたガレージが現れた。今では中身を運び出され、幾つかのフォームマットレスと驚くほどの数の毛布、枕、クッション、羽毛布団の他、ロキが探し出せた全てのふわふわと柔らかいもので埋め尽くされていた。これが彼のベッドであった。彼がもっとも無防備になる数時間を、彼はこの隠され、くり抜かれた小さな巣の中で過ごすのだ。

ロキは心地よい、甘い香りのするスペースに這い込み、寛げるよう枕をアレンジし、布団をあちこちに押しやった。タオルを放り投げて毛布の中に潜り込むと、自分を抱き込むように腕を巻きつけ、鮮やかな青い枕の上に頭を乗せた。

今にも瞼がくっつきそうな目で向こうに見える部屋を見つめながら、将来について空想する。何も気にせず、考えずともよく、報復も恐れずにすむ場所。彼が誰の恩義も受けずに彼の思い通りに物事が運ぶ場所。穏やかで落ち着く音楽が次から次へと緩やかに、途切れることなく奏でられている。

ロキは目を閉じると、ゆっくりと眠りに落ちていった。温かく、裸で充足しており、幾層もの分厚く柔らかな保護的なものにより外の厳しい世界から隔離されて。

彼の中に眠る三カ月の小さな命と同じように。


End file.
